100Theme Poem Drabbles by TMNT
by Turtle Lover101
Summary: Hello! One more story or poem I should say! Well, I thought, hey why shouldn't I start writing poems written by TMNT characters? See if you can guess who the poem is written from. Please leave guesses and reviews. Hope you guys like them!
1. Anger

Who am I?

TMNT Tales from the Turtle Layer :D

By: Turtle Lover101

DISCLAIMER: TMNT, NOT MINE. WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY ARE NOT

Hello! One more story! This is a poem, I though, hey why shouldn't I start writing poems written by TMNT

See if you can guess who is writing this. As for each poem. These will be drabbles. Please leave guesses and reviews.

Most people think they know me,

Most of the time,

I think I know me.

But,

I realize,

I don´t know the demon inside.

I realize I fume over nothing.

I realize I think over something.

Anything.

Most people think they know me,

But how can they know me?

When I don´t even know myself?

Nor do I want to know me sometimes.

When I scream in my head,

I wish,** I** did not.

When my face gets red for rage of embarrassment.

I wish, **I** was not me.

When my fists clench, locking up my anger.

I wish,** I** did not know me.

When I scream,

To the ones I love the most.

I wish, **I **was invisible.

When I ruin happy moments,

I wish, I wish I could take back time.

When I do bad stuff,

When I break good things.

I wish, I did know why

And that the question mark,

That looms so high on my head,

Disappeared.

Sometimes, I hate myself.

For not knowing,

I wish, I knew.

But they just happen.

I wish, I knew.

But,

I don´t,

I ask for forgiveness,

But I know it never comes.

Truly.

Regret always fills my heart.

But,

I can´t make time go back.

I wish, I knew.

I wish, I were invisible.

I wish I did know why.

I wish, I was not me.

I wish I didn´t know me,

I wish, I did not.

But,

I don´t,

Always know.

Never may know.

Forgiveness, I need it.

My happiness, I need it.

But happiness can be taken away.

I wish I did not know myself.

When I do bad stuff.

When I disrespect.

I hate it.

The way I don´t,

Know why.

I know,

Myself.


	2. Untroubled

Untroubled

Why is it that the wind blows,

In the exact direction it wants?

Why is it that lakes,

Are so calm,

They look like mirrors?

Why is it that schedules,

Never change unless,

They have too?

Why is it that when life is an earthquake,

Everything is coming down on you,

You shed tears,

You feel pain,

You feel abandoned,

Hell as we know it is here,

Everything else,

Is untroubled?

**Woohoo! New poem! Can you guess who this is?I will update soon! Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Mirror,Mirror

Mirror, Mirror

How can something so right,

Feel so wrong?

I can´t believe it.

After all we´ve been through…

Why do I feel I don´t know you?

I ask that question,

Every time.

When I look,

At the person in the mirror.

**Wow, 2 poems in one night…I must be crazy. Well, guess who the writer is please and leave a review please! Thanks =)**

**Okay, I have no idea why the line all the way over to the left is disobeying me because it simply does not want to be in the middle, sorry for the inconvenience!**


	4. I like, I am

I Like, I am

I am like a lizard, I absorb heat and I´m fine…

I am like a heater, I absorb cold air and I´m fine…

Cold while its boiling,

I try,

Good,

I fail sometimes, but I don´t let anyone see.

Warm while it´s freezing,

I try,

Good,

I also fail here sometimes,

But I let no one see,

I like the heat,

But sometimes,

I cannot bare it,

I like the cold,

But sometimes,

I wish it was never there to begin with.

I like to be warm,

Those days I'm fine,

I like the niceness of warm.

Neither achieving to be hot,

Or cold.

**Wow… suspense! Guess who the TMNT author is please! Also I really appreciate the people whom have favored me, the story, followed the story and me and left reviews. Thank you so much! I was going to write personally to you, but… I didn't really have time. Well, 2 more poems for tonight. Hope they are ok =)**


	5. The Rainbow Poem

Rainbow Poem

Red is for anger, with its fiery temper,

Orange for mellow, with its funny character,

Yellow is for happy, with its sunny appearance,

Green is for nature and peace, with its relaxing mood,

Blue is for tranquil with its watery sentiment,

Indigo is for hope, with its calming presence,

Violet is for new beginnings,

With the mystery of its emotion.

**Yay! 5 poems! Guess which TMNT chracter [any or all] wrote this please? Thank you! =)**


	6. The End

The End

When evil plays,

The demons arise.

When good things happen,

The demons arise.

Players die,

The demons arise.

When people die,

People are born.

People arise,

From down deep within.

The fire swells heart.

The kingdom on edge,

The babies start crying,

The demons arise.

As evil cakles,

The people cry out,

¨Please,

Spare us, please!¨

The demons arise.

They drop down dead.

With unbelief.

As the demons,

Arise…


	7. Remembering

**Hello! So sorry for not updating in a long, long time. But I was really busy! So sorry! Also thanks for the guesses and reviews from_ I Love Kittens too_, _ .7_, _Pimino_, and _InsaneDutchGirl_. I cannot thank you enough. And I will tell the answers to the author of the poems until I atleast either finish all the drabbles or get at least 30 reviews. Maybe 100, but I don't think that's gonna happen. Well... Tell me what you guys think! Please remember to guess, review, or request! =)**

Remembering

The sky burns like fire

The water flies like wind

The prairie dances around the wallflowers,

I have seen a shiver of diamond,

And blue and cinnamon have flickered,

The dawn rises as the air settles,

A moment,

At the far end of the dusty mind.

The pain seems to endure,

The cry appears to have seized,

And the memory,

Fades of shades,

Of gray.


	8. Love?

Love?

**New Poem for tonight too! Bye **

Love?

Love

A simple word,

Dedicated to care and kindness,

Love

An act of deep connection

With passion

Love

The way a special someone

Looks you in the eyes,

With a hint of admiration

With that glimmer looking by

With a deep unexplainable feeling inside

They way your face suddenly turns into a deep crimson

The way the unexplained and unexpected occur

Love

A simple word

That means so much

But oh, so little

Love

A simple act of kindness

That flickers by

A dusty broken hope that's mended

Love

A word that cause war

Love

A word that cause peace

Love

A word that causes death

Love

Love Love Love Love

It's the word that causes life

Love is the unexplained feeling, nor undefined word that exists in the unknown world of humans

Love

**Too much love? Please read, review, guess and /or request!**


	9. Are You Happy Now?

Are You Happy Now?

Are you happy now?

You've rendered me to just one leg,

You made my loved ones enemies,

You've cursed me with the pains of old age,

You have made me blind.

Are you happy now?

You stuck me in a pitiful living,

You gave me the worst enemy possible.

You have killed and tortured my soul for years now.

Are you glad?

And now that I am here

Broken and Battered

The once strong being you saw

The once brave…

The once noble…

Now nothing

A piece of litter …

A piece of thrash…

An ash of dust

Now forgotten

Isn't this what you wanted?

Now

Take me

Torture me

However you may like

The once stubborn mule of pride you once knew

Is gone

It perished

It is

Now nothing

Take me

Do whatever you must

You want

You need

To do

I

Do

Not

Care

Anymore

Aren't you happy?

Isn't this what you wished for?

For me to break and perish?

So many years of torture

So many years of pain

For me to come to you

Broken and empty

For you now

To reject me

To look at me with horror

Pity

Sadness

Saying,

What happened to you?

I will respond

Through short gasps of air

Thought the delicate tears of my soul…

Are you happy now?

Isn't this what you wanted?

Aren't you freaking happy now?

**New poem. Yes I will make a sad/comfort Leo one later. But please try to guess who wrote this one. Thank you. Forgive my one swear word though… Please…**


End file.
